In an enterprise, communication system plays a vital role for transferring data from one point to another. Enterprise, which involves typical business processes span across different business systems. Also, some processes even span across the boundaries of the enterprise to communicate to a third party system. These processes include exchange of electronic documents. In order to establish such inter and intra enterprise business processes, infrastructure is provided for a messaging system, which includes a set of techniques for exchange of electronic documents among multiple threads in one or more processes. For example, NetWeaver Process Integration (PI) of SAP® provides such an infrastructure. However, the current infrastructure has one or more limitations as described below.
Currently, reliable message transfer is limited to an available memory heap size when processed. If a message having a message size that exceeds the memory heap size is being transferred, the messaging system will throw an error and the message transmission will not be achieved. Therefore, the message heap size must be as big as the maximum message size during processing of the message, which is resource intensive. For example, for every single message, an upper limit of the message size has to be defined for transferring each message. Also, reliability in such message transfer may not be guaranteed. In other words, if the transfer breaks down, the process of transferring has to be commenced from the beginning.
Therefore, a technique for overcoming the above mentioned limitations by providing reliable transfer of messages without having a size limit would be desirable.